Usuário:Aducindo12
Sobre Mim Meu nome é Aducindo, mais conhecido como Aducindo 12 aqui na Wikia, tenho 18 Anos, moro em Belém do Pará, estou no último ano do ensino médio e só, não vou revelar mais, já que sou discreto. 'Porquê eu sou Seddie?' Muita gente me pergunta porquê eu sou Seddie? Bom eu sou Seddie desde que eu vir iCarly pela primeira vez, aquele dois sempre brigando (Sam e Freddie) e isso me convencia que eles formavam um belo casal, sempre curtia "Os Opostos se Atraem" na vida real isso não acontece muito, mas em seriado tudo pode acontecer, em todas as séries de Dan Schneider tem sempre um casal que brigam como cão e gato e que formou um casal depois e disso tudo o casal Seddie (Sam e Freddie) tem química por isso que é a maioria pelos fãs, isso convenceu em todos episódios Seddie como o primeiro beijo, o namoro, e enfim um "Eu te Amo", como aquilo é profundo, ninguém sai por aí dizendo Eu te Amo a toa, como Sam e Freddie disseram que se ama sem pensar duas vezes, isso porquê eles se amam e mais uma prova que Seddie faz sentido de acabar juntos e pode até ser "Os Opostos se Atraem" mas é "Diferença que nos une" exemplo de Sam e Freddie serem diferentes um do outro. 'Shipper --> ♥ Sam + Freddie ♥ . ♥ Jennette + Nathan ♥ <--' IKiss.png IOMG9.jpg icarly-402-ilost-my-mind-freddie-strikes-back-cilp.jpg Beijodenovo.png Arquivo:Tumblr_m2nsk3ZI1Z1qixfxno1_500.jpg Arquivo:Tumblr_m2nsk3ZI1Z1qixfxno2_500.jpg 'iKiss' Arquivo:Seddie_281.gif Arquivo:Hate_you.gif Arquivo:Hate_you_too.gif The End 'iOMG' Arquivo:Tumblr_lsgpixwphy1qmdhm3o1_500.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_lsgpixwphy1qmdhm3o2_250.jpgArquivo:Tumblr_lsgpixwphy1qmdhm3o3_250.jpg Arquivo:1.gif Arquivo:3.gif The End 'iLost My Mind' Arquivo:8.0.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_m8o095AxPS1rq136bo2_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_m8o095AxPS1rq136bo3_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_m8o095AxPS1rq136bo4_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_m8o095AxPS1rq136bo5_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_m8o095AxPS1rq136bo6_250.gif The End 'iDate Sam & Freddie' Arquivo:Tumblr_lr7xotZeh41qesmejo3_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_lrktptP9291qgv4cwo1_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_m27h6kaDEz1r2nqdao1_500.png The End 'iCan't Take It' Arquivo:@icant.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_lrtxh7xnu01r3761so1_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_lrtxh7xnu01r3761so2_r1_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_lrn6qxVtmv1qesmejo4_250.gif The End 'iLove You' Arquivo:Tumblr_ls221iQsQx1qkutmmo5_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_ls221iQsQx1qkutmmo6_250.gif Arquivo:Tumblr_lz5h9xT8cv1r2ysaeo2_500.gif The End 'Galeria Seddie' Seddie1.png Seddie91.jpg Seddie96.jpg SeddieHall9.jpg Seddie92.jpg Seddie87.jpg Seddie59.jpg Seddie69.jpg Seddie88.jpg Seddie107.jpg 800px-Seddie93.jpg SeddieSparly3.jpg Janathan e Seddie.jpg Seddieisell.png Seddie53.jpg Seddie54.jpg Seddie61.jpg Seddie98.jpg Seddie103.jpg Seddie104.jpg Seddie444.jpg Seddie Hug by glaceonrulez123.jpg Seddieigpsp.jpg Seddieispt.jpg Seddieispt2.jpg Seddie Kiss Manip.jpg Seddie background.jpg Seddiescared2.jpg Seddie laught.jpg Seddie Webshow.jpg Jathanseddieispt.jpg Seddieido2.jpg Teamseddieforever.png Seddieperfeitos.gif Seddie22.jpg Seddie23.jpg Seddie26.jpg Seddie27.jpg Seddieiballs.jpg Seddieiballs2kitchen.jpg Seddieiballs3.jpg Seddieiballs4.jpg 353px-Iballseddiesa.jpg 534px-Iballseddiesa2.jpg Beijos.gif BEIJO IOMG.gif Beijodenovo.png Sam e Freddy no Ep. iKiss ( O Beijo).jpg Beijos Seddie.jpg Um beijo..-vert.jpg Montagem 6 beijos Seddies.jpg Beijoos.gif BEIJOS SEDDIE !.jpg 033 - iCarly -O Primeiro Beijo--www.tvcaptors.blogspot.com- - Cópia.jpg Sam and Freddie Kiss!!! (iLost My Mind) -- Icarly -- (- Beijo de Sam e Freddie ) 292px-Ipear-store-10.jpg Ipear-store-9.jpg 578087_304943476254613_117305458351750_688224_1564356316_n.jpg 386px-Tumblr_mbbtc9FlRZ1qjhgnwo1_500.png Tumblr_mbbzrpfpEz1rnuno0o1_400.jpg Tumblr mc96l2F4CD1qesmejo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc9hafdn2B1qesmejo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr mc96l2F4CD1qesmejo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc96l2F4CD1qesmejo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc96l2F4CD1qesmejo1 250.gif Tumblr mctwgiyM801r95mpqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcui5m3eJq1qjz9uao1 500.jpg Tumblr md74r6ezwe1qesmejo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr md74r6ezwe1qesmejo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr md74r6ezwe1qesmejo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr md74r6ezwe1qesmejo1 r1 250.gif Seddianos piram!.png Seddie FTW!.jpg Veryyyyyy close.gif Baaahaa.gif No.gif Kiss me.gif Vira.gif Bate-.gif Baha.jpg Seddieiomg!.jpg Seddie.jpg 'Galeria Jathan' Jathan22.jpg Jathan33.jpg Jathan36.jpg Jathanhoho.gif Jathans2.png Jathan4.jpg Jathan5.jpg Jathanperfeitos6.jpg Jathanevictoria.jpg Jathann26.jpg 33jathan.jpg Jennetteandnathanjathan.jpg 42jathan.jpg 64jathan.jpg 65jathan.jpg 74jathan.jpg 90jathantem.jpg 91jathanteam.jpg ' 180px-Seddiejathanmanipidsnf.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg Jathan.jpg Jathan(3).jpg Jathan 4.jpg Jathan 5.jpg Jathan 6.jpg Jathan 8.jpg Jathan 9.jpg Jathan111471487.jpg Jathan.gif @seddiejathan.jpg @jathan2011.jpg @jathanseddie.jpg @kcajathan.jpg 255px-Jathans2.png 'Episódios Favoritos' '1ª Temporada' #'iPilot ' #'iDream of Dance ' #'iNevel ' #'iScream on Halloween ' #'iWant a World Record ' #'iAm Your Biggest Fan ' #'iRue the Day ' #'iHeart_Art' #'iHatch Chicks ' #'iDon't Want to Fight ' #'iGot Detention ' #'iStakeout ' #'iMight Switch Schools ' #'iFence ' #'iCarly Saves TV ' '2ª Temporada' #'iStage an Intervetion ' #'iOwe You ' #'iHurt Lewbert ' #'iGo to Japan ' #'iPie ' #'iChristmas ' #'iKiss ' #'iMeet Fred ' #'iLook Alike ' #'iWant My Website Back ' #'iMake Sam Girlier ' #'iDate a Bad Boy ' #'iReunite With Missy ' #'iMust Have Locker 239' #'iTwins ' #'iFight Shelby Marx ' '3ª Temporada' #'iThink They Kissed ' #'iCook ' #'iCarly Awards ' #'iHave My Principals ' #'iMove Out ' #'iQuit iCarly ' #'iWas a Pageant Girl ' #'iSpace Out ' #'iFix a Pop Star' #'iBelieve in Bigfoot ' #'iPsycho ' #'iBeat the Heat ' '4ª Temporada' #'iGot a Hot Room ' #'iSam's Mom ' #'iGet Pranky' #'iDo ' #'iStart a Fan War ' #'iHire An Idiot ' #'iPity The Nevel ' #'iOMG ' #'iParty With Victorious ' '5ª Temporada' #'iLost My Mind ' #'iDate Sam & Freddie ' #'iCan't Take It ' #'iLove You ' #'iQ ' #'iStill Psycho ' #'iBalls ' #'iMeet The First Lady ' #'iToe Fat Cakes ' '6ª Temporada' #'iApril Fools ' #'iGo One Direction ' #'iHalfoween ' #'iPear Store ' #'iBattle Chip ' #'iShock America ' #'iGet Banned ' #'iFind Spencer Friends ' #'iRescue Carly ' #'iLost My Head in Vegas ' #'iBust a Thief ' The End